1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharge head such as an ink-jet recording head used in an ink-jet recording apparatus, and, in particular, to a configuration of an orifice plate to be used in the liquid droplet discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
High quality in an image to be output is demanded for printing by an ink-jet recording head not only for consumer use but also for industrial use. Further, on-demand printing is requested also in a field of printing for a large signboard, a poster or the like, and thus, on-demand-type ink-jet recording apparatuses are used on many occasions.
For these ink-jet recording apparatuses, miniaturization of the apparatuses and cost reduction are required. As for the ink-jet recording apparatuses, miniaturization of the ink-jet recording heads by increasing the nozzle mounding density, i.e., reducing the nozzle hole intervals in the nozzle hole rows is required. Also, miniaturization of the ink-jet recording heads by reducing the distances among the plurality of nozzle hole rows is required. Further, an increase in the number of nozzles is also required.
Furthermore, recently, the number of cases of using the ink-jet recording heads discharging special solutions for forming liquid crystal displays, forming wiring patterns or the like has increased. For the purpose of such patterning, such an orifice plate is required that nozzle holes are formed with high accuracy, since it is necessary to reduce variations in positions at which liquid droplets discharged by the liquid droplet discharge head land on a to-be-landed-on member.